


Amicable

by Siddal



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 16:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12868287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: What I hope happens after that look between Bruce and Nat.A brief(because the galaxy is ending) conversation.My worst and most self-indulgent piece to date!





	Amicable

**Author's Note:**

> Might delete this eventually.

They smile affectionately at each other for a moment, remembering their almost romance. But then the smile on Bruce's face falls into a grimace.

"Hey." He greets as he shoves his hand into his pockets.

"Hey." Nat's smile turns from happy to sympathetic.

"Sorry I flew off on you like I did."

Nat purses her lips before saying "Yeah, that was pretty shitty."

She lets him simmer in the remorse for a moment before she mercifully chuckle and says "But I'm pretty over it. Friends?"

She looks at him hopefully with an outstretched hand which Bruce eventually takes.

"Friends."

They smile and hold hands a bit longer, reflecting on their now history.

Now it's Nat's turn to feel awkward as she pulls away her hand gently and looks down at her feet.

"Since we're working together again, you might want to know before hand so..."

Bruce looks at her expectantly and Nat looks back up at him.

"I'm kind of with someone now." She says with a huff.

Bruce processes the information for a moment and not really sure what to say, settles for "Oh. Okay."

"Old flame." Nat shrugs.

Bruce nods and admits "I'm kinda into someone too, actually."

Nat nods as Bruce elaborates "Alien lady warrior."

"Cool. Super soldier." She gestures at herself.

They nod.

**Author's Note:**

> That trailer tho.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment.


End file.
